


Domestic Life

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Domestic Bliss, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, family is as simple as helping with the chores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Life

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #131 "underwear"

“Hey,” said Jeannie, when John opened his door at her knock. “Do you have a minute?”

“Sure,” he said, and stepped back to let her in.

Jeannie had taken the opportunity to visit while Atlantis was sitting in San Francisco Bay, helping her brother with a few projects that had been on the back burner during their fight against the Wraith.

John offered her the desk chair, then scooped the clean laundry he’d been folding back into the basket so he could sit on the bed. “What’s up?” he asked.

“I thought we could just talk,” she said. “We don’t usually get the chance to do more than catch up when you come to visit, because you and Mer are so good about entertaining Madison for us.”

“She’s a good kid.”

“She is, but we still appreciate the break.” Jeannie paused, waiting for him to say something else, then smiled. “You want some help with that laundry?”

“I can finish folding it later,” he told her, but Jeannie narrowed her eyes at him.

“You and Mer just leave everything in baskets until you wear it again, don’t you?”

“Usually,” John admitted. “Stuff comes up.”

Jeannie gave him the same look Teyla always did, the one that said _Boys_ , and grabbed a basket of t-shirts. John picked up another one and began folding things without really paying attention.

Was it weird that it didn’t seem weird for his boyfriend’s sister to be helping with the laundry? It still surprised John how much Jeannie, Kaleb and Madison cared about him. He didn’t think his ex-wife’s family had even liked him all that much, but the Millers always acted like he was family.

“That’s how I knew I was really married,” said Jeannie suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. When John frowned, she pointed to the laundry he was folding and added, “Folding someone else’s underwear. Of all things, that’s what made it seem real.”

She set another folded t-shirt into the basket. “I know you and Mer can’t… or even if you’ve talked about it, but… well, we don’t just think of you as family, you know, you _are_ family.”

“I— Thanks, Jeannie,” said John, then smiled. “I never thought I’d actually like my in-laws.”

Behind them, the door opened. “Sheppard,” said Rodney, “I need you to— Are you two doing laundry?”

John grinned. “Apparently, the big new fad on Earth is to fold things after they’re clean.”

Rodney frowned. “Very funny.”

“Would you prefer we were talking about you?” Jeannie asked, smirking. She handed her brother the basket of folded t-shirts and he started putting them away. “Because I think I have a couple of stories John hasn’t heard yet…”

John took another basket of clean laundry and began stacking Rodney’s underwear into the drawer, beside his own. He listened with half an ear as the siblings bickered happily, and couldn’t help smiling when Jeannie got the upper hand and Rodney turned to him for support.

It was nice to have a family.

THE END


End file.
